


公主日记（大纲）

by laihuyou



Category: all鹿 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laihuyou/pseuds/laihuyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	公主日记（大纲）

纯大纲  
我之前的lof账号实在忘了是哪个了  
换个cp就会换账号  
试了几个都不对，我已经放弃了  
这个大纲是康复期间写的  
大家有缘再见吧！  
给大家笔芯了

梦想是唱歌跳舞的鹿晗被星探发掘进了sm，但是漂亮的他引起了高层的注意，私底下给鹿晗安排奇怪的课程美名其曰是把他当重点栽培实际上是为了提高鹿晗的敏感度和柔韧度，同时定期给鹿晗吃药，抑制他的生长，让他一直都这么幼嫩。  
每次吃药鹿晗会陷入昏睡，高层就会用玩弄鹿晗（指奸，腿交，乳头，手，股缝，颜射，口交etc）  
鹿晗在他不知道的情况下，后穴奶头等等全身越来越敏感，几乎碰到了就会流水（所以他一直穿背心，衣服磨到奶头会湿，被kai摸奶头会湿，被打了屁股会湿etc）  
高层准备给鹿晗开苞了，正值exo夺得一位，高层喊鹿晗去谈话，以祝贺为借口给了鹿晗一杯打了春药的酒想让鹿晗以为是自己发骚，结果药效起的很慢，鹿晗暂时没反应，高层无奈的放鹿晗去参加exo的庆祝聚会了。（高层os：要便宜那群小混蛋了）  
exo玩真心话大冒险时，几个狼崽子想把鹿晗灌醉套话，故意打配合让鹿晗喝酒，这时鹿晗开始起反应了，他以为自己喝多了才越来越热，大家渐渐注意到鹿晗的反常，鹿晗已经红着脸喘息，意识迷蒙双眼朦胧，Kris把鹿晗抱上ktv中间的桌子上，大家把他团团围住，鹿晗发骚求操，大家把他放在转盘上轮了。  
然后事情就发生了巨大转折，鹿晗以为自己生性骚浪才会一碰就流水，但还是挣扎着想做个直男，但大家哄着他做爱，他也很舒服，慢慢就放开了做团内的小公主只吃鸡巴不吃苦。（行李别人拿，吃饭给擦嘴，撒撒娇一切都有）  
鹿晗被开苞后高层也没想放过，某天照样喂药后准备实操，结果被来接鹿晗下班的Kris发现了，Kris爆锤了高层救走了鹿晗，Kris被雪藏，Kris告诉了鹿晗这件事，要带鹿晗回国。  
这时鹿跟整个团做他委实吃不消了，而且被喂了很多药身体虚弱，想跟Kris一起走，但又舍不得团员们，Kris是肯定要走的，他也想着留在团内团员们也可以护着鹿晗他就回国了（14.5.15）。  
鹿晗准备跟成员坦白顺便寻求帮助，结果被他们当成背叛被狠操了一顿天天关起来操，鹿晗实在受不了求了xiumin放了他，然后伤心的回国了（14年10月10号）。  
（以上是曾经清纯小鹿的分割线，回国后开始变成成熟的蜜桃。）

（15.3.2）长城期间王俊凯以弟弟名义接近鹿晗，开拍晚会那晚趁鹿晗喝醉上了鹿晗，不过两人戏份不多，很快各自离组只做了那一次。  
（15.3.13）我是证人认识了朱亚文，朱亚文对他很好诱奸了鹿晗，拍戏期间和宣传期间打炮。  
（15.4.22）tao追着回国了，tao迅速粘回鹿晗同时Kris也和鹿晗保持联系。  
（15.7.28）加入跑男，渐渐释放天性，被操熟的鹿晗散发着勾引男人的荷尔蒙，但鹿晗只喜欢帅哥  
（15年底春晚彩排）鹿晗陈伟霆吴亦凡3p  
（16.3.26）开始一巡，和团队练舞的时候暗中勾引，演唱会结束在后台high，群p  
（16.6.14）爆出了Kris约炮，鹿晗把吴亦凡踢出炮友群。  
（16.6.26）参与上学了，晚上在男生宿舍被学生轮奸，被拉去器材室轮奸，在讲台上被轮奸etc  
（16年底春晚彩排）吴亦凡挽回了鹿晗，加上陈伟霆又3p  
（17.10.8）鹿晗隐婚生子传闻太多，鹿晗不得不签了合约情侣，几个炮友很生气联合起来关了鹿晗小黑屋，但也没什么立场阻止鹿晗。  
（18.12月华表奖）鹿晗和桶认识后认识了吴磊，吴磊对姐夫很感性趣，在华表奖颁奖典礼后台把鹿晗强奸了，拍照威胁鹿晗，顺便还叫了他的朋友们（四大墙头）轮奸了鹿晗  
之后威胁鹿晗和他接同一部戏穿越火线，拍摄期间调教鹿晗（鹿晗跳着扑进吴磊怀里太他妈可了）  
于是鹿晗彻底离不开男人了


End file.
